The Pseudo Phenex
by Xenter
Summary: So why does people keep putting Naruto as a member of the Phenex Family? Here what I would do for laugh so enjoy the short one-shot. M for adult theme (Yuri-Scene). The implied plot-line inside belong to another story. I'm not plagiarizing if I'm copying my own work, right.


**The Pseudo Phenex **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

So what is it with people doing Naruto as Naruto Phenex in this crossover? Is it because he has blond hair and blue eyes? Okay, since someone actually asked me in PM about it, I will give it a shot. It won't be what you expecting, however, since I don't like overdone stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>=[?]=<strong>

"How strange, she's not even crying?" The man in his mid-twenties asked his wife. Around the married couple were charred bodies as if the victims were at the epicenter of an intense explosion. The ground was scorched to the point that glassing could be seen. No one was left alive except for a small child, barely one year old.

The woman with blond-hair, arranged in a decorative and complicated manner, rocked the baby back and forth in her arms as the small girl stared up at her oceanic blue eyes without blinking. It was if something else was going through the baby's mind. "Husband, what should we do with her? We can't just leave her here."

Lord Phenex pondered about that for brief seconds as he scanned the destroyed village under the unchanging purple sky of the underworld. "I'm still stuck on how someone of her age survives such an explosion completely unscathed. I swore she had cuts all over her body when we found her seconds ago, but there no traces of it now. She's not even our kinds or the angels. Where did she come from?"

Hearing her husband's worries, Lady Phenex looked down her arms again as the little baby sucked on its tiny thumb as if it was waiting for something. Those clear intelligence eyes it had implied that it knew what they were talking about. "You understand us, don't you?"

The baby girl did not reply, but looked at Lord Phenex instead. His wife eyed him as well.

"We might never know who she is, but whatever or whoever she is, her regenerative ability must be incredible, a variation from our own ability?" Lady Phenex asked as Lord Phenex looked at the girl suspiciously.

The beautiful blond-haired woman, who yearned for a child of her own, looked returned to the adorable baby in her arms again. Her blue eyes flickered something within as she stared deeply into the child's sapphire jewels. "Husband, if you don't mind, I want to take her with us. She could be our daughter. A child we always wanted."

"I know we have been trying, but we can't just take someone's child as our own. We don't even know how she appeared here. What if her parents are still alive and searching for her?"

Lady Phenex's eyes saddened as she returned her gaze on the child again. The girl blinked for the first time, seemingly understanding what she wanted and pointed at her with a bright smile that only an innocent child could produce.

"Ma… ma…" the girl called out, tapping her chest with her still developing arms. That particular word sealed the deal as Lady Phenex knew she couldn't just leave the girl for someone to claim.

While that was happening, small onyx colored fox watched them from the distance as it was also wounded heavily during the experimental transition. It growled in frustration when seeing the woman and man hugged each other with its charge giggling obliviously in between them.

"Shit… Naruto and Kurama won't like this at all," it muttered to itself before shivering slightly at the thought. "What should I do? What can I do at the moment? I hope Naruto still remembered who he is… who she is now. This is rather confusing. Am I still male?"

After it done checking itself and face-palming with one its nine miniature tails when remembering it was genderless, it returned to watching the loving couple from afar. "Can't do anything right now, I don't have any usable powers… maybe it is better this way. Should I let them raise her until she remembered the mission, or will I have to remind her? Hmmm… what should I do?"

Due to its hesitation, it allowed the couple to return home before it crawled out its hiding spot and started sniffing around for something to possess. It found a carcass at the edge of the crater that was not burnt too badly.

"This will do fine," Kurama said as its entire body morphed into spiraling black tendrils. It surged up in the air before slamming into the corpse, invading the body of a dead devil. The devil gasped for air once he opened his eyes. Kurama cracked his neck and shoulders before ripping the charred left arm. Fleshy tendrils emerged from the bloody opening, regenerating a new limb in fraction of a second. "Now, what to do… I will have to rejoin power with him to carry our task. Hmm… maybe I should set up a power base and gathered some allies first. This will take a while without him…"

The years went by as Naruto grew up as Rishona, or simply Risha. Her name literally means to first-born child as her adopted parents, Lord and Lady Phenex, hoped she would truly be their child when they had brought her home. They even named her their heiress, but she refused to accept it once she was old enough in favor of her younger brother, Ruval, who was their true flesh and blood. It was also because Naruto remembered who she, or he, was as fragment pieces of her mission were surfaced along with bestowed power from her creators.

**XxXxX**

"Nee-sama," the little girl with blond-haired and blue eyes moaned as her body felt the electrifying touch of her elder sister's fingers sliding over her body before circling her still developing chest. "Ah… stop… it's…"

"Do you love me, little sister?" Risha muttered into the girl's ears as her hand slid gently down the petite girl's figure, caressing every curve with his slender fingertips toward their destination while she blushed heavily at the question. The girl nodded slowly and silently as she spoke to her. "Please tell me that our love transcends even blood."

"Yes… yes… nee-sama, I do, please…" Ravel replied shyly while averting her eyes and head away from the voice embarrassingly, allowing her neck to be clear for assault by the reddish plump lips of her dearest sister.

She gasped as it left its marking with each kiss and lick while her body arched over the bed when those caressing fingers stopped at the most precious thing she had. She moaned when they split open the moist entrance and entered to the drenching tunnel beyond very slowly. Every millimeter they gained in the tight virgin cavern, rubbing the wall against their skin, she tensed up with strange new sensation she had never felt before. She wanted to prolong the feeling and believed it would stop when they reached the end, but those lovingly fingers thrashed around the sensitive inner wall like a vigorous snake, amplifying the feeling within her sex. "Ahhhh….. Neeee…sammmma…. Mmph…."

Ravel could not utter another sound when her lips were pressed against another. Firm lips. Her blue eyes glimmered and softened. She felt incredibly weak in such moment when her hands wrapped around her sister's neck, pulling it closer and letting her maiden lips parted like the previous one below her body. A slimy entity entered her watery orifice before wrapping around another one within, feeling each other's bud one by one with lustful flickering. Ravel panted heavily with steamy breath when they separated again.

"Now, for the main course," Risha muttered with a lecherous smile as she began pulling the thick ribbons wrapping around her waist slowly and teasingly. Ravel could not regulate her body temperature and wanted the pleasurable feeling to continue. She jerked her sister's hand with her one in one swift motion, pulling the ribbons away and allowing the Japanese kimono with patterned colored leaves to slide off the smooth and milky skin, revealing everything that was her sister while staring at those mesmerizing oceanic eyes.

"Ah… so hasty, little sister," Risha said softly and lecherously. "There is no need to hurry. The night's still young with only just the two of us."

Ravel nodded slowly and gulped shyly as her eyes navigated down the buxom figure before her entire body turned into stone when she saw the third leg below the perfect waist.

"What the fuck!? Stop fucking around like that!" Riser shouted angrily as he threw the story draft he was reading at his oldest sister.

Risha smirked as she caught the flying notebook and placed it onto the desk by her side. There were only three people in her room, and the third one froze up at the part where she saw something that should not be there.

"Hmmm…" Risha muttered as she approached her youngest brother. She then grabbed his bulging junk with a strong grip before he could react and stop her. "Huh? It's still hard? If you didn't like it, why is it so? Are you into incest, little brother? Ravel is too young, but I'm all ready for it."

"No fucking way! Let it go! Please!" Riser pleaded desperately as his nuts was being crushed slowly and painfully. Risha giggled lecherously and removed her hand from his family jewels. She placed the offending hand's fingers on her lips erotically before facing her younger sister.

"What about you, Ravel-chan? Are you curious what I have down there? Riser, can you please leave so I and my cute sister can reenact what I wrote exactly down to the smallest detail, including the last part I wrote."

Ravel blinked with a stunned expression when seeing the lustful expression her sister's had on before shouting at the top of her lungs and running out the door with red cheeks. "MUUUUMMMMM!"

"Hahahahahaha, Ravel-chan is so cute when she flustered. I want to eat her up, ahhh… I want to taste her until I can't anymore!" Risha announced, brushing her golden lock of hair behind her shoulder before rubbing her body erotically in front of Riser.

"Tsk… saying stuff like that," Riser said, fixing his blazer while narrowing his eyes at the twin-haired woman. "It makes me wondered if you're even my sister, considering your strange power."

"Suspicious are we? It's all me under here," Risha said with a smirk while placing her index finger to her lips, but entered her shy mode this time. Her kimono slid off the side of her shoulders more than usual, showing much of her skin and impressive busts to the only man in the room. "Do you want to check me for yourself inch by inch? We can go further as well if you like what you see, l-i-t-t-l-e b-r-o-t-h-e-r."

"Ugh… No thanks," Riser said. "I got a battle to go to."

"Pffph… you're no fun at all, even Ruval blushed at my attempt to seduce him," Risha said calmly, fixing her kimono as the patterns upon the fine fabric changed from autumn leaves to winter snow before dropping back on her chair. She scanned through the pages she had written thoughtfully.

Riser was about to leave the room, but she spoke up before she could. "So, you think you're ready to fight against your fiancée?"

"Hmph… they're not going to win against me," Riser answered flatly and left the room to see his mother, who was comforting Ravel in the living room while his father was amused.

"Hubris is a sin, little brother. Giving them ten days to prepare is arrogance. If it was me, I would just crush them right there and then," Risha muttered as she began to edit her work again. She then stopped after a few pages and had a devious expression. She then went to look for Riser's peerages.

**XxXxX**

"I thought this was going to be fun and interesting, but I'm disappointed," Akeno said with a frown after she sent Yuuto flying away with a backhand slap.

The handsome blond-haired man, the Knight of Rias, slid across the ground before stabbing his sword into it to slow his movement. He stared shocking at the buxom black-haired girl, who was supposed to be his friend and ally.

"… Akeno-san? Why did you do that?" Issei questioned shockingly while standing in the opened field filled with protruding swords that he and Yuuto erected seconds ago in order to defeat four of Riser's servants simultaneously.

Ravel was also stunned, hovering above the deadly spikes, as she wasn't sure what had just happened between them. Akeno, Rias' Queen, had returned from her battle with her brother's Queen, Yubelluna, the moment her entourages were defeated by the combined technique of Issei and Yuuto. She had expected the long-haired girl to join forces with Issei and Yuuto to subdue her, but instead, Akeno attacked Yuuto when the boy got too close.

Seeing how the Akeno did not response to his question, Issei approached the girl with a worried expression. "… are you alright… Akeno-san?"

"Issei! Stop! Don't get any closer to her! It's not Akeno-san!" Yuuto warned darkly and loudly. "Do you think Akeno-san would attack us without a proper reason? Even if she has a reason to, this battle is important to Buchou-san so there's no way she would do something like this. I don't how, but she's an imposter!"

Issei seemingly conflicted as he pointed at 'Akeno' and practically shouted. "… That's not possible. I refuse to believe there is someone out there with the exact oppai-shapes as Akeno-san's."

Akeno blinked at the comment before laughing loudly in Akeno's tone of voice. "Fufufufufufu, You're interesting one, Issei-kun, but your friend, Yuuto-kun, is correct. I'm not Akeno-chan. It seems like I can bypass the system without it detecting me, huh. That is good to know. Are you watching, Lucifer-sama?"

Grayfia replied instead. "May I ask what has happened to Akeno? Her presence is not detected anywhere on the battlefield."

"She's safe for now," Akeno said and pressed her fingers on her lips and arched her body slightly to the side. Ravel immediately widened her eyes at the posture she knew so well.

"Nee-sama?"

"It's about time you figured it out," Akeno said as her entire body exploded in white smoke, revealing a blond-haired girl with blue eyes once it dissipated. The new girl adorned a colorful yukata kimono, patterned with motif that reserved for the season of spring, with tight ribbons around her waist. Risha gazed at the sky with a smile, hinting something to those that were watching.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I was always here, little sister. I took Yubelluna's place before you lots left for the rating games. My acting must have been topnotch since none of you seemed to notice it," Risha said with a smile while stretching her arms to feel her normal body again. She then paid attention toward the brown-haired boy while lifting up her chest up to accent her already impressive figure. "Say, Issei-kun. You're an interesting one aren't you? Do you want to forget all about this and play with me instead?"

"W-what?" Issei muttered, but his eyes were stuck onto her revealing chest.

"Nee-sama! This is an important game for Onii-sama," Ravel called out, but two paper tags were thrown with a flick of hand from Risha. They flew across the air and glued themselves onto her lips. Ravel tried to rip them out to talk, but they would not budge no matter what she did. "Mmphfhffhfhahfdh! Mmmmfphhhh!"

"Let me tell you that I can be anyone you want me to be," Risha said as white smoke covered her entire body. The obscuring screen rode the wind afterward, revealing the perfect image of Rias Gremory, including her voice and demeanor. "Like your King for example."

Yuuto was speechless at the ability to shape shift into anyone she pleased. He couldn't tell the different unless she did something out of the ordinary.

"Buchou… no… that can't be… Buchou… no, damn it, it's not her!" Issei tried to tell his brain to stop thinking such way while the crimson-haired girl approached him in the manner he knew too well. She then held his hand up gently as her face softened and flustered like an extremely embarrassed girl. Issei froze up at the sight as he lost the battle with his mind.

"Please, Issei, do you not want to?" Rias asked softly, placing the hand under her blouse and let him feel the overwhelming softness beneath while blood constantly streaming out of his nose.

"So soft… I can't tell the different… Noooooooooo, no one can replace BUCHOOOOUUU!"

With that announcement, he began fighting his own perversion and managed to pull himself away from buxom girl and panted heavily. "I won't fall for such cheap trick. Buchou is the only one for me. Dress Break!"

Naruto, or Risha now, was surprised to see her clothing was shredded into bits by the Issei's strange technique. Issei immediately covered his bloody nose when seeing Buchou's perfect figure standing before him.

"She's not Buchou, she's not Buchou, damn it, why did she looks like Buchou?" Issei cursed with a perverted expression he could not hide. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment since the crimson-haired girl didn't even cowered down like they usual do when he did the technique. "I'm the ultimate harem King! I can handle this much."

"Ah… so bold to stripe me naked in front of everyone," Risha said, sliding her fingers up Rias' body lewdly. "Harem King… I can make your dream a reality right now. Become my servant and you can have as many girls as you can handle. You will have an absolute harem paradise beyond imaginable, where you are the only male among all the beautiful girls you can think of. Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan even Lucifer's wife can be at your command, satisfying your every need."

"Huh… really!?" Issei shouted before gulping as he imagined such an awesome place. "No, no no no no, I don't believe you!"

"Do you want to see just a small glimpse of it?" Risha said as her energy – chakra – seeped out her body as she removed the restriction to give the technique a much needed boost. The aura was completely pitch-black as it spread across the landscape like oil at everyone's shock. It then erupted upward and exploded, filling the area with dense white smoke.

"Every girl you ever wanted, including those you've never met before," hundreds of voices in erotic tone spoke in unison as the obscuring mist faded away. "We are at your command, master."

Issei passed out when all the blood in his body gushed to his head at the wonderful sight of hundreds upon hundreds of naked girls trying to hug him. He could not be happier that he'd become a devil in that moment. His mind was gone to surf the clouds above while his face and body were pressed against the incredible softness, etching the incredible sensation into his memory.

Sirzechs Lucifer stood up from his seat when he saw his maid among the masses. Maids – plurals. There were many versions of his wife at different ages as his jaw slackened when he briefly checked them all. Grayfia pulled his cheek as she fumed angrily at his seemingly perversion. "Hey, I can't help it. No male in the world could stand up against that kind of technique!"

Rias Gremory could only stare down from the rooftop along with Asia. Neither of them was able to utter a single word at the impossible sight below. Surrounding the unconscious Issei were horde of girls while Yuuto tried to break free from the mass, but they were overwhelming him with ease. Among the masses of naked flesh were multiple copies of her, her mother, and those made up of her peerages.

Riser and Ravel were gapping like a fish when they saw their own mother, completely naked and clinging onto the brown-haired boy many times her junior. "NEEEEE-SAMMA! PLEASE STOP THAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes:<strong>

**_Not continued since I don't want to do gender bender_**. Naruto/Naruko. I call him Naruto because we all know who he is, but growing up as female, makes him a female. Could be a lot of fun with **_Harem no Jutsu_** against Issei, and **_Henge_** is one of the most powerful technique ever. It's like a gold mine that needed to be tapped, but rarely anyone used it… why? I want someone to do something like this. This is not a challenge since it not written in first person, but you can run with the idea if you want.

Anyway, just a small snippet from my collective series called **_Paths of the Games_** (like Route Roulette) and it is a lighter tone to the dark story called **_Necromancer Naruto_**. He's male in that, but he does mess around with Issei… and pretty much everyone a lot.


End file.
